No Interruptions, She Hoped
by Cybercitizen
Summary: After a bridge shift that seems like it has gone on forever, Captain Elsa Frost is just looking forward to a passionate evening with her beautiful Knydaxian wife Anna. However, she'll have to deal with a few complications before the night is over. (Elsanna, Last Knydaxian-verse, Smut/Fluff)


Captain Elsa Frost got up from her desk in her ready room, glad that the last duty report had been sent off to Alliance Command. Now, she was off duty after what felt like had been the longest day in her life, although she knew that wasn't true.

Throughout her over a century of long life, she had many long days. The invasion of Arendelle, all the trials and tribulations she faced in her years as a bounty hunter and later smuggler, meeting Anna, fighting Hans and all the machinations that came from that.

Compared to all that, this day had seemed like a walk in the park, but she was so tired and just wanted to be off duty. Thankfully she now was. She had the replicator make her a glass of water, which she then used her powers to add some ice cubes too.

After her refreshment, she made her way towards the exit of her ready room. Finally, she was going to be free.

Just as she was about to step out of the office, the door opened, Kristoff standing behind it with a big grin on his face. "Oh, Elsa," he greeted her. "I thought you were heading to your quarters."

"I am, but there were a few reports I needed to file," she replied. "Hope Anna isn't too mad. You know how she is when these heats of hers happen."

"Eh, she won't mind," Kristoff remarked. "Especially considering you'll be taking her to the spirit world and back."

That made Elsa blush a little. "Yeah... Well, I leave you in charge big guy. If anything bad happens-"

"I'll call you," Kristoff replied. "Now get your icy butt down to your quarters and show that beautiful wife of yours the night of her life."

Elsa smiled, confidence rising in her chest between her two hearts. "I'll do just that." And with that, she exited the room. She took one last look at the Archangel's bridge, still getting used to being in charge of the new ship. As she watched as her crew take care of their duties, she knew that they'd be in safe hands with Kristoff.

The stars outside of the viewscreen were also peaceful to look at. With many of the galactic conflicts now over, Elsa was glad that exploration and discovery was a new focus for everyone in the galaxy. For that, she was happy and content.

After riding the turbolift down to the deck where she knew the captains quarters was, Elsa made her way to the door to her quarters. Anna had promised to meet her there, the Kyndaxian having finished her own duties hours earlier before her heat got too much to bear.

Elsa admired Anna's commitment to duty, but she knew that in times like this, rest was much more important for her love. But Anna was as stubborn as a mule sometimes. She'd gotten that from her and Sapphira, their daughter, joked about it.

Elsa opened the door, looking around. The room was in utter darkness. Had Anna not arrived yet? Suddenly, Elsa was pounced on and pushed against the wall, something hot breathing down her neck.

She flushed, looking over her shoulder, seeing a pair of beady yellow cat-like eyes gazing at her. It was Anna and she was very, very hot for Elsa. The Kyndaxian was so hard and forceful.

"_Nira~_" Anna purred in her native tongue. "You said you would be back after your bridge shift."

"I-I got a little distracted, darling," Elsa stuttered a little, turned on immensely by Annas behaviour and how sexy her voice was. It was so smooth and seductive like it had been dipped in chocolate.

Anna pushed her against the wall tighter, leaving a bite on Elsa's neck. Elsa moaned a little as Anna wrapped her arms around her, holding her. Her wife was going to be dominant this time... and Elsa was going to love it so very, very much. As Anna was slowly unbuttoning Elsa's jacket, the blonde could feel something hard pressed against her.

It was Anna's alpha cock and Elsa wanted it badly inside of her.

As Elsa's shirt was completely taken off, the blonde was then pushed onto the nearby bed. Anna started kissing her, powerfully and forcefully. Elsa gave in completely. After the long day she'd had up on the bridge, being fucked sensually and ravaged by her wife was the best reward she could think of.

Anna stripped naked, Elsa seeing her tattoos glowing in the dimly lit room. Every single one of them, intricate and beautiful and mostly drawn by her own hands. Then Elsa saw the large erect member between Anna's legs. It looked so heavenly, so divine... and Elsa wanted it inside of her very, very badly.

Thoughts raced in Elsa's mind of how hard Anna was going to go, how much pleasure would be coursing through her veins. Elsa waited with bated breath for Anna to put the damned thing into her and make her feel like the goddess she was.

As Anna was about to push it inside of her, Elsa heard her commbadge beeping, the blonde groaning. _Just when things were getting good._ "Anna... could you wait a second?"

The fiery girl pouted, before Elsa kissed her. "Sorry... It'll probably only take a minute."

Anna sat on her knees in a rather adorable position, as Elsa made her way to her discarded jacket, picking up the commbage. A small holographic screen of Fareeha appeared and Elsa sighed. "Something up, Fareeha?"

"Korra and I just finished the security rosters for the week," she replied, before the Egyptian woman noticed that Elsa was standing in her birthday suit. "Are you...naked?"

"You... caught me at a bad time, Fareeha," Elsa told her.

"Oh, my apologies, Captain. I'll uhhh..." Fareeha blushed red. "Leave you to it."

Elsa smiled and closed the communication. She deactivated her commbadge, hoping she would not be interrupted again. She then got up and went back to her waiting Anna. She grinned, looking into her lover's glowing, radiant eyes. "All done Anna." But before Elsa could react, Anna had already grabbed her and pressed her down onto the bed, kissing her feverishly.

Becoming submissive again, Elsa spread her legs and let Anna start pounding her with her cock. Elsa moaned louder, crying out in delight. She looked at Anna, moaning more and more. The heat between her legs, the fiery tip of Anna's shaft warmed her inside. Anna's heats were the best times for them to have sex like this.

Anna growled softly, biting Elsa's neck. "You're the most gorgeous _Tudko_ I could ever have," she said lustfully. "You feel so good inside."

"Yes!" Elsa cried out in delight. She shut her lids again, submitting herself to the great pounding of Anna's member inside of her very, very wet folds. The pounding felt heavenly, like it was better than all the other times they'd ever made love like this. She cried out louder, begging for so much more of Anna.

Pressing Elsa down with her weight, the Knydaxian smirked. "Maybe I should make you another baby," she cooed. Elsa blushed more, her face redder than Fire Nation Tanjou fruit.

"I-I think I've already had enough kids to last a lifetime," Elsa remarked, feeling a little ashamed.

"You were so cute when you were pregnant with Sapphira," Anna cooed, gently kissing Elsa's soft, creamy white flesh.

But before Elsa could respond to that, she and Anna were sadly interrupted by a transmission from Elsa's bedside monitor. Elsa groaned. She'd turned off her combadge but still, people wanted her.

This time, Elsa covered herself with the blanket and Anna snuggled up behind her. Elsa didn't want to embarrass herself in front of any of her other officers.

The monitor activated and Elsa saw Asami staring at her, one of her best engineers hard at work at her console in the Archangel's warp core. "Captain, sorry for interrupting. Kiara and Melody were just making some modifications to the transwarp inductors. We think it might cut our power distribution down a bit."

"And let me guess, you need my permission for a field test?" Elsa inquired.

"Yes, Melody wants to take the port sensor array down for a little bit to divert some extra power in case this goes a bit wrong."

"She's got my permission," Elsa said. "And Asami?"

"Yes?"

"Don't wreck my ship," Elsa said with a little smirk.

"Considering my company built half the parts of this ship, technically it counts as mine too," the Engineer joked. "But I promise everything will be fine. Enjoy your evening with Anna."

"Thanks," Elsa said with a blush. She closed the monitor, looking over at Anna. "You told her?"

"I was helping her out with some EVA repairs to one of the tractor beam arrays," Anna replied. "She noticed I was feverish and I told her it was my heat."

The Arendellian rolled her eyes. She'd partly wanted to keep all this private. But Asami was a friend so there was no harm done.

"Now..." Anna purred, cupping Elsa's cheek. "Where were we?"

Elsa blushed as Anna topped her again, kissing and pounding her hard. Elsa moaned into Anna's mouth as the dominance took her for the third time that night. Perhaps this time Anna would get her to an orgasm, but Elsa was starting to get a little annoyed that her perfect loving evening with Anna was getting disrupted.

Anna kissed her passionately, but then realised something was wrong with her beloved wife. "Are you... okay, _Nira_?"

Sitting up, Elsa sighed. "No... No, I'm not.." She groaned. "I thought I could just get a night from all this again and we could just have sex like crazy... I feel angry at myself. I should have made sure everything was taken care of."

Snuggling her, Anna put her head on Elsa's shoulder. "Do you want to just relax in bed and take care of any of this shit? I can just go to my nest and touch myself there."

"No... I like you being here... and I'd rather you had someone to satisfy your heat," Elsa replied. "I hate disappointing you."

"And I hate seeing you sad," Anna responded, holding her. She then looked at Elsa with wide golden eyes. "I know! Just get Echo to filter all these messages to Kristoff. He's in charge right now, right?"

"Yes... yes, I should have done that in the first place," Elsa admitted. "Echo, are you there?"

"Yes, Captain," the gentle voice of the ship's AI responded. "What do you need?"

"I need you to filter all transmissions directed to my quarters straight to Kristoff on the bridge," Elsa replied. "I don't want to be disturbed until the morning."

"Right away, Ma'am," the AI replied. "Have a nice evening."

Elsa sighed. "Thanks, Echo."

A sense of relief came over Elsa. She was glad an amazing woman like Anna was her wife and Queen, ruling by her side and helping her solve the problems she stressed with. She took a few moments to breathe and calm herself. Anna was so sweet to her, so gentle and soft. She hadn't left her side, not after all these years.

Holding Elsa softly, Anna softly kissed the faded freckles on Elsa's cold cheeks. "So... do you still wanna have sex?"

"Fuck yes, I do," Elsa then said with a smirk, before she put Anna beneath her. Now that there was nothing going to come between them, Elsa felt like it was time for a change of position.

Grinning, Anna let Elsa start riding her large alpha member. Elsa grinned and moaned as she slid the large shaft into her. Finally, she felt so elated and without any worries. Anna started to thrust upward, pounding Elsa senseless as the blonde rode her beautiful, thick cock. She gasped.

Her breasts gently bouncing as she let herself get fucked hard, Elsa felt the sheer force of Anna be utterly mesmerising to her. Her raw power and strength, all of it was being used to give her the best sex she'd ever had in her long life. Anna grabbed her butt tightly, squeezing it softly as she fucked her.

Looking down at Anna, Elsa could see that she was close. Elsa was close as well. Oh divines, were they going to climax together? That would really take Elsa to the spirit world and back.

Anna rolled over, putting Elsa beneath her. She pushed with the strength of a goddess as she growled softly, her sex drive fully in control. Elsa clung on tightly, threading her fingers through Anna's long, orange mane of hair. She could feel it rising within them both, the sheer power and might of the entire Knydaxian people flowing through Anna's member.

"Yes... Yes!" Elsa moaned loudly, feeling the great tsunami of pleasure ready to crash onto the icy rocks of her being.

At long last, Elsa came, hard around Anna's member. Then the fierce alpha fired her seed into her, filling her up inside. Elsa gasped and breathed for air, before she came down and Anna was cuddling her on the bed. The orgasm was brief, but every bit of it had been so very, very beautiful indeed.

Purring, Anna kissed Elsa's cheek, smiling softly. "You know... I did think of going into my true form during this," she whispered. "And fucking you with my tail."

"But then again, you can do just a good job without your powers, darling," Elsa said.

"As can you without yours, _Nira_," Anna said, kissing her. "Wanna nap for a bit? I'm tired."

"Sure," Elsa agreed. "But when we wake up... it's time for round two... and we're going all out."

Anna smiled. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

xXx

**Author's note: **Surprise, surprise! LK is back! You thought this series had ended a long time ago, didn't you? Well... it did, sort of. Long Story short, I did want to continue with LK, but then the whole Voltron mess happened which made me kinda doubt doing the whole Voltron heavy storyline for season 2 and then I had started to be a lot more self-conscious about my writing and wanted to improve. Looking back, while I did love LK, I can't deny it had some flaws. That's why I'm making this rebooted universe and remastering the original story with new details and stuff. Idk when that's gonna happen, but until then, I'll try putting out these one-shots. In terms of continuity, they'll be set after this world's version of LK 1,2 and 3. Tbh, there's a lot more I think needs to be said, but I don't wanna turn this author's note into an essay lol. Just know that even if things are a bit different than the old AU, the spirit of LK lives on and it will be very true to the original in a lot of ways.

Hope you enjoy them! And to my former writing partner Matty, I hope I did our old AU proud.


End file.
